


【ET】春树之枝·绿叶篇

by Staff_of_Mirkwood



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staff_of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Staff_of_Mirkwood





	1. Chapter 1

“今天一共是十一份？”Thranduil从书桌的对面探过身来，目测着叠成一堆的公文数量。  
Elrond用手点了一下，点头确认。  
Thranduil驾轻就熟地给自己拿了六份，把剩下的留给Elrond。  
“诶……”Elrond伸手阻止，“你昨天就比我多批了一份。”  
Thranduil眉毛一挑，“我乐意。”  
Elrond扶额，两百年以来，只要哪天公文数量不是偶数，Thranduil永远都会包办平分下来多的那本。  
这就是Thranduil别扭的表达关心和宠溺的方式，可是一直这样下去怎么行。  
更别提他明明才是……上面的那个，好意思吗？  
可惜，Thranduil已经成功地用上述三个字——“我乐意”，噎了Elrond一百多年。  
像之前的几万天一样，Elrond忍不住又徒劳地开始想对策，却被Thranduil愤愤地一拍桌子打断了。  
“怎么了？”  
Thranduil捏着一张花哨的厚纸，满脸的嫌弃，还有些复杂的表情掺杂在内，Elrond一时还无法完全解读。  
“这种没有信息量的东西是谁夹带进来的？这玩意的归宿就该是垃圾堆。”  
Elrond从背面打量那张纸，感觉好像有点眼熟。  
对了……一百多年前，Elros喜得双生子的时候，寄来的就是这么一份东西，然后Thranduil咬牙切齿地写了一封贺信，外带一大批礼物，送到努曼诺尔去了，还教Elrond：“这叫外交礼仪。”  
Elrond却能明显看出，Thranduil的内心根本是崩溃的。  
“那家伙这次又生了个女儿。呵呵，儿女双全啊。”Thranduil冷笑两声，印证了Elrond心头正在成形的猜测。  
“呃……要不这次的贺礼，瑞文戴尔来出好了。”Elrond大脑里飞速运转着让Thranduil情绪平复的方法。  
没想到招致Thranduil狠狠的一瞪眼，“你那边出和我这边出，有区别吗？”  
Elrond表面上讪笑着，心里却有个角落乐了：Thranduil刚刚拐弯抹角地承认了一次，他们是一家的，不分彼此。  
虽然早已是那种关系，可每每重复一遍这种认知，还是会让Elrond喜上心头。  
“而且，这也不光是钱的问题——当然莫名其妙半年的收入砸在水里听不见响也是大问题。”Thranduil脸色不善地咕哝完这句话，进入了工作状态。  
Thranduil埋首于公文的时候，Elrond有些疑惑地偷眼看他——在Thranduil眼里，这件事，除了开销以外，还有别的什么问题吗？  
难道……  
Elrond突然冒出来的一些疯狂的幻想把他自己都吓了一跳，他摇摇头，觉得还是老老实实办公好些。  
他莫名开始盼望起他很久都没起过作用的预知能力来了。

而Elrond不着边际，甚至难以启齿的想法，居然就在第二天被验证了。  
Thranduil摊了一本古书到他面前，不发一语。  
Elrond看了看面前那页的内容，傻眼了。  
“你……这……”Elrond张口结舌，半晌说不出话来。  
“怎么了？我很想试一试，不要告诉我你不想。”  
伊露维塔在上，这当然是他渴望的，可是这对Thranduil……  
哦，忘了说，Elrond正在看着的，正是有关同性如何孕育后代的内容。  
王宫地下到底还藏了多少劳什子的黑魔法书？还有什么事是不能干的？  
“我……可是……”挣扎着整理了思路，Elrond深吸口气，如实以告，“Thran，如果说我不盼望这个，那绝对是谎言。但让你承担那些苦楚，我做不到，更不能允许。”  
“呵，Elrond，”Thranduil不为所动地笑笑，“你中土第一医者的名号已经传了百来年，你用你的专业知识告诉我，这件事的风险有多大？”  
“呃……单说风险，可以说几乎没有。我们这一族天生的禀赋注定，这类事带来的伤害微乎其微。”  
“那不就结了？”  
“可是……在……在……怀孕期间，”Elrond憋了半天才把这个诡异的字眼说出来，“你的身体还是会承受一些负担，而且这毕竟是魔法施加的外在影响，会不会有长时间的副作用，我无法保证……”  
“怕什么，不还有你在我身边吗？”  
Thranduil说得坦然，而Elrond心头则泛起了杂合着酸涩和感动的情感。  
“Elrond……我想要这个。”眼见Elrond还没有下定决心，Thranduil身体前倾，骤然拉近了两人的距离，他望进Elrond的眼眸，水蓝的瞳仁透出坚决的目光。  
“Thran……”Elrond没有再反对，绕到桌子对面，搂住Thranduil，深吻下去。  
Thranduil一手攀住Elrond的肩，一手抓扯他脑后头发，接受着Elrond唇齿的掠夺。  
眼见事态发展有些失控，Thranduil喘息着脱出身来，“嗯……够了……晚上，晚上再……”  
Elrond顺从地放开了他，还顺手帮他整了整衣襟，“好，听你的。”

“唔……啊……”  
于是到了晚上，Elrond以一贯精准而严谨的态度兑现了诺言。  
还没来得及挪到床上，Thranduil在墙角被Elrond逼入了绝境。  
绿林之王眼下衣衫大敞，精致的锁骨被面前的黑发精灵舔舐吮吸着，而对方的一只手，已经探入他的裤子，顺着尾椎的方向，摸索到了臀缝之中。  
Thranduil挣动了一下，不知表达的是推拒还是催促。  
而Elrond早就摸清，对于此时的Thranduil，这两种意思的边界早已模糊。  
“嘘……马上，马上……”Elrond用同样含混的语言应答着，既表示他马上会停止这样做，又表达他马上会更进一步——其实这二者本就不矛盾。  
Elrond用在外面的手解开Thranduil的裤子，而另一只手也抽了出来，从旁边小桌上打开的盒子里蘸了一大块油膏。  
沾了膏体的手指蜷在手心，直到把油膏捂暖得有些液化，那只手才开始继续刚刚还未正式开始的工作。  
哪怕已经经历多次，在两根手指探入甬道的时候，Thranduil还是敏感地颤抖起来，环住Elrond的脖颈来保持平衡。  
“嗯……啊……”  
Elrond并不急于加进手指，只是用食指和中指不紧不慢地开拓着，不时触碰下他早已熟悉的那处敏感。  
“啊……El……Elrond……”  
早已被撩拨起来，Thranduil无意识地挺身，将自己前端饱胀的欲望在Elrond的胯间磨蹭着。  
此时此刻，Elrond的耐力也开始耗尽，强忍着冲动，又进了一指。  
Elrond靠着深呼吸来舒缓欲望，直到三根手指可以自由进出的时候，才切入正题。  
Thranduil的后背贴在墙上，一条腿被Elrond托进臂弯，高高抬起。  
然后，Elrond自下而上地贯穿了他。  
“啊！”  
阴茎精准地顶上了腺体，Thranduil自己的性器被Elrond的手掌包覆着，乳白液体喷薄而出。  
Elrond就着相连的姿势把Thranduil抱到床上，高潮后的敏感身体因为重力而被一次次地深深顶入，惹得Thranduil惊呼连连。  
把Thranduil的身体平放下来，还没等Elrond继续动作，Thranduil绯红着脸提醒道：“那……那个，别忘了那个……”  
Elrond神色黯了黯，最后认真地问了一遍：“你真的愿意？”  
“少废话了，还不快去拿笔？”  
“拿笔干嘛？”  
Thranduil瞪了一眼明知故问的Elrond，头一偏，脸红更甚，“那上面不是说要把咒文写在……”  
Elrond笑得一派闲适，“可谁说一定要用墨水的？”  
Thranduil起先还不明白他的意思，直到Elrond用右手食指蘸了Thranduil刚刚留在左手上的精液，一本正经地开始在他小腹上写写画画的时候，他才明白过来。  
Thranduil只觉自己双颊都要烧起来了，直接闭起眼睛，再抬起手臂遮住，眼不见为净，却更敏感地觉出小腹的瘙痒，忍不住呻吟起来，新一波的欲望也再度燃起。  
“好了，Ethuil，现在已经没有反悔的余地了。”Elrond宣布着，语气严肃而欣慰，他缓缓地念诵起生涩的咒文，听上去既庄严，又蛊惑。  
最后一个音节落下的时候，两人都已忍耐到了极限，Thranduil双腿环上Elrond腰侧，Elrond俯身抱紧Thranduil的身体，用力顶撞起来。  
“嗯……”高潮同时来临的时候，他们紧搂了彼此，发出叹喟。  
热烫的液体浇灌着Thranduil的甬道，空前的烧灼感提醒着他此次的不同。  
“Ethuil……我的春天……”Elrond赞叹般地念着，伸手抚上Thranduil的小腹，这将是他们的骨血诞生的地方。  
“你说，会是个男孩，还是女孩？我们是不是应该想想名字？”  
“Elrond，两件事——第一，拔出去。第二，闭嘴。”  
Elrond照做了，Thranduil满面赤红地翻过身去。  
Elrond笑吟吟地从身后环住了他，吻了吻他的耳尖。

 

自那晚以后，Elrond每天都在小心翼翼地观察着Thranduil的症状，而Thranduil则抱着一切随它的心态静候事情的发展。  
Elrond见过的一些早期反应似乎都与Thranduil无缘，而就在他们开始怀疑到底是书上写的有问题还是他们操作有失误的时候，Thranduil的腹部似乎开始有隆起的征象。  
“可能只是胖了。”Thranduil反思了一下三个多月来四体不勤，连床上运动都没有进行的生活，猜测道。  
Elrond沉吟片刻，忽然一拍脑袋，“哦我真是笨死了……明明我知道一个可以判断的方法的。”  
“哦？”Thranduil感兴趣地挑挑眉，而Elrond只是轻轻拉过他的手腕，自己先深呼吸平静了一下，然后在他的脉上搭了两指。  
不一会，Elrond脸上浮现出隐忍着的狂喜，双手下移，和Thranduil的手相握，“是了，是了……我还能知道……Thran，你想我现在就告诉你吗？男孩还是女孩？”  
“Elrond！你一定要破坏这份惊喜吗？”Thranduil嗔怪道，“你既然都说了，我怎么能忍到那个时候？你就说吧。”  
“男孩，是个男孩。”  
Elrond说完，在Thranduil脸上看到了和自己一模一样的幸福而满足的笑容。  
而就在他们沉浸在迎来新生命的喜悦中的同时，他们没有料到，很快还将要同一位故人重逢。


	2. Chapter 2

这一天的悲剧还不止于此。  
Elrond刚到书房坐下，第二份公文还没读完，Thranduil就进来了。  
“出去出去，”Thranduil二话不说就开始赶人，“今天的我来批。”  
Elrond徒劳地争取道：“不是一直说好的一人一半吗？”  
“谁跟你说好的？我告诉你我现在只要跟你共处一室，想着的就是怎么把你推倒那啥了，所以如果你还是这种态度，就不要出现在我面前。”Thranduil的话说得非常直白而且不留情面，简直无法想象一个小时之前他还为Elrond的一句情话红了脸。  
Elrond这时也不敢和Thranduil再拗着干，赶紧在再次被踹出去之前撤离了书房。  
在走廊上晃了两圈后，Elrond突然想到了孕期情绪不稳这类的说法，暗骂自己竟然忽略了这一点，觉得还是到地下室去找几本书补补课。  
不过也怪不得Elrond，谁让Thranduil前几个月还一切如常，甚至比平常更通情达理呢？  
然后，Elrond在查书的过程中打开了新世界的大门，当然这是后话。

Elrond还有一点没想到，那就是在Oropher在场的情况下激怒Thranduil会带来的后果。  
Thranduil倒是没有把这事太宣扬，但Oropher毕竟是当了三千年爹的人，下午和Elrond交班以后，没和Thranduil谈几句，立刻看出Thranduil的情绪不对。  
还亏得Thranduil拦着，不然Oropher可能会直接冲回演武场，在全体绿林士兵面前把Elrond胖揍一顿。  
Thranduil自然没好意思明说为什么对Elrond生气，但回味一下上午的事情，还是一再对Oropher强调是自己“无理取闹”。  
但这对无条件偏心Thranduil的Oropher根本没用。晚餐的时候，已经被前精灵王的风度和霸气折服得点头哈腰的两个小兵死死把住餐厅大门，义正词严地说“今天没你的晚饭”，而且言外之意明显是“只落得没饭吃已经是便宜你了”。  
Elrond只得乖乖走人，心想一顿不吃也饿不死，或者自己去厨房找吃的也行。  
还没走两步，差点迎面撞上个用百米冲刺的速度向前跑的女精灵。  
急刹车以后四目相对，这个跑得上气不接下气的姑娘就是几个月不见的Calen。  
“你从洛立安回来了？”  
没有理睬Elrond的废话，Calen自顾自亢奋地问道：“他们说的是真的吗？Lord Oropher回来了？”  
“是的，在餐厅。”  
看着面前已经星星眼状的Calen，Elrond表示完全不能理解。  
“你居然不激动、你居然不膜拜？那种狷狂那种霸气……”Calen花痴了一半，终于发现点异样，“诶，现在是吃饭时间吧？你在外面干嘛？”  
Elrond没能忍住，了无生趣地复述了他被Oropher各种嫌弃，不幸又招惹了孕期闹情绪的Thranduil，现在还没饭吃的境遇。  
“哈哈哈……”女官形象全无地在他面前笑开了，毫不同情地把包袱里剩下的半块兰巴斯塞给他，然后又一脸神秘地递给他几本小书，“半路上在人类的镇子买的，应该对你有用。”  
没等Elrond发问，Calen再次加快了脚步，等不及去见她崇拜至极的Oropher。  
Elrond对她的状态表示无法理解，扫了一眼那几本书，惊愕地发现居然是绘图精美的小黄书，其中有一本还是特别对“这种时候”做出指导的……  
Elrond只觉风中凌乱，默默地啃了一口兰巴斯来压惊。

Elrond的学习能力极强，就算是古书上那些枯燥的长篇大论，他的记忆也能清晰到具体的章节和页数，更别提他刚刚看的几本活色生香的小黄图了。  
他决定先泡个澡冷静一下，然后从长计议。  
没想到，一泡在水里，脑补的画面反而越发生动起来。  
Elrond正自暴自弃地打算自力救济一下，突然推开的浴室门吓了他一跳。  
不过想想也知道，这种时候这种地方，敢破门而入的还有谁？  
Thranduil一副优越十足的表情，一手拿着一包不明物，另一手反手把门甩上。  
场景诡异，Elrond决定还是把说第一句话的机会留给Thranduil。  
“你不会是晚上没吃就跑到浴室里来喝水吧？喏，我刚刚绕到厨房，带出来的。”Thranduil说话还是不饶人，走近了Elrond，把手上的纸包放在池边。  
“Th……Thran……我……”Elrond一时不知如何应对。  
Thranduil唇角一勾，既像威胁，又极魅惑，“吃饱了好‘办事’。”  
Elrond感慨着Thranduil少见的主动和执着，虽然涨知识后已经完全是另一种心态了。  
凭心而论，的确是久违了的饥饿感，当然不是针对食物。  
“我……Calen回来的时候扔给我半块兰巴斯，所以……”  
“晚饭这步可以省了。”Thranduil满意地得出结论，直接上手解衣服。  
一件件华服落在脚边，Elrond被这样的场景已是激得欲火中烧。  
仍是他熟悉的那具完美似雕塑的胴体，只不过腹部微微凸起了柔和的曲线，别有一种近乎神圣的美感。  
Thranduil没有老老实实地拾级而下，而是腿上一泄力，横躺着把自己扔进了水里。  
Elrond吓了一跳，赶紧上前去伸手一接，稳稳地把Thranduil托在臂弯，溅起了一片水花。  
“Thran！这就胡闹了！”  
明知自己的状况，还要采取这种危险的动作，如果自己慢了一拍，出了事怎么办？惊魂未定的Elrond不禁出口斥道。  
话说完Elrond就有些后悔，几百年来他几乎没有凶过Thranduil，更何况是这种时候。  
道歉的话在脑海中刚组织一半，Thranduil采取了更加反常的举动。  
他好像完全不在意Elrond刚刚的态度，双手环住Elrond的颈子，主动献了一吻。  
Elrond一瞬宽慰，心里的问号却越积越多，不过很快就全情投入了享受之中而忘了其他。  
之后，Elrond轻轻地把Thranduil放下来，纠结是再说两句，还是直接进入正题。  
“我不会瞎来的，我都有数。”  
Thranduil说完这句，Elrond表示自己直接没招了。  
索性坦诚点承认自己的错误、顺带做事好了。  
“Thran……”Elrond附在Thranduil耳边，温柔地唤了一声，随后引着Thranduil转身背对他，“之前是我的不对，忽略了你的需求……当然也是我的无知，今天白天我学到了一些东西，的确是小心就好，”Elrond吻起Thranduil的后颈和肩膀，口齿开始不清，“其实，我无时无刻不在渴望你……而且——”Elrond顿了顿，再开口的腔调竟带上了一丝学术，“我今天学到，”他的手游移到Thranduil的尾椎，向下埋入臀缝，食指按压起那个熟悉的入口，引起Thranduil一阵抽气，“这个地方，如果不‘做些什么’，‘到时候’你可能会痛，说不定还会出什么更严重的事……”  
Elrond用词隐晦，所指却非常明显，成功地引起Thranduil的双颊发起烫来。  
“所以说你笨你傻你蠢你二！”Thranduil红着脸还嘴，可两人都知道，Thranduil的威严此时已是强弩之末。  
Elrond不由得得意起来，事情终于进入了他熟悉的轨道。  
Elrond微微踮脚，伸长了脖颈向Thranduil索吻，左手伸进Thranduil的腿间，引着Thranduil将左腿搭上自己的手臂，右手仍然停留在穴口，轻轻地揉按两下，不出意外地听到Thranduil溢出鼻腔的呻吟。  
感觉Thranduil已经放松下来，Elrond把手指蘸进池壁的璧龛中的一瓶浴液，在手心捂了一会，试探地推进Thranduil的穴口。  
滑进两指以后，Elrond发现这一次的扩张尤为顺利。其实浴池从来都是他们偏好的地方，比较重要的理由就包括有水的辅助润滑，以及水的浮力可以节省很多不必要的体力，还有就是Thranduil觉得这样随时清洗很方便。  
但这次不止于此。  
是不是这种魔法本身会对Thranduil的身体造成某些影响，从而……  
身下叫嚣的欲望打断了Elrond脑内成型的学术假说。已有三根手指在内，Thranduil喘息着吟出的一声“进来啊”成为了最后一根稻草。  
Elrond插入的动作还是小心翼翼的，常识和新知识告诉他，是不能到底的。  
Thranduil则已经因为这充实而炽热的快感软倒在他的怀中，身体似乎比平时更加敏感，以至于微微颤抖起来。  
Elrond还以为Thranduil有什么不适，赶忙开口询问。  
Thranduil摇着头，甚至主动地向后靠去，让自己和Elrond更加契合。  
Elrond稍稍顶动了一下，换来Thranduil一句“更多，更多……”  
于是Elrond浅浅地抽送起来，突然意识到自己这样根本就是受罪。这样的Thranduil他根本要不够，可是他必须用竭力控制着，简直不知道和之前的那段时间，哪种才是憋的更惨。  
也罢，他舒服就好。  
Elrond闲下来的那只手护上Thranduil的小腹，温柔地啄吻他的耳廓，将他耳后的一缕金发含入口中。  
“嗯……前面，前面……”  
Elrond知道Thranduil的所指，Thranduil的左腿正挂在他的左臂，他将手臂再上抬了少许，左手揉捏起Thranduil的乳尖，原本抚在Thranduil小腹上的右手则找到了他已然高昂的性器，以手包覆，安慰起来。  
“啊……”  
Thranduil的高潮来得比平日更快，在极乐来临的一刻，他的身体也完全脱力。  
眼见目的已经达到，趁着理智尚存，Elrond轻轻从Thranduil的后穴拔了出来。  
Thranduil在混沌之中，仍然感知到了不寻常，他含糊地问道：“为什么……出来？不做……做到最后？”  
“因为再下去你也不会有任何快感。而且你应该也知道，这时候不能射进去。”  
Elrond退开半步，这种违反本能的举动实在太过难受，“我可以自己解决。”这话已经分不清是告诉Thranduil的，还是安抚自己的。  
Thranduil心疼起来，不过立刻找到了对策。  
“站住。”他一边命令，一边转身面对Elrond。  
没等Elrond抗议，他一手扶着池壁，一手抓住Elrond的手臂借力，深吸口气，没入水中，含住了Elrond贲起的性器。  
整个动作一气呵成，等到Elrond反应过来的时候，已经无力阻止。  
水的温润加上口腔的柔软，还有眼前的画面，Elrond立时沉浸在极致的快感之中。  
Thranduil的舌头灵活地挑逗着，同时努力将Elrond吞得更深。  
Elrond没多久就缴械了，当然也没有刻意坚持，生怕Thranduil缺氧。  
可当他爆发在Thranduil口中的时候，水下突然冒出一串大气泡，Thranduil拽着他拼命站了起来，倒在他胸口，咳嗽着，精液、唾液还有刚刚呛进去的水同时从他嘴角流下。  
Elrond慌乱地拍着Thranduil的背，又不舍又感动，“你呀就是胡来……为什么……”  
“最后不小心……吸了口气而已，”Thranduil用他最不容置疑的口吻，尽量连贯地说着话，“总不能……留你一个……硬炸了吧？”  
Thranduil嘴上说得直白露骨，可脸上果然又染了红晕。  
Elrond没再说什么，揽过Thranduil的身体，细细地帮他清洗起来。  
其实Elrond终究是受罪的，这之后的步骤个个都足够他再硬起来。

终于熬到了把裹着他的浴袍的Thranduil抱到床上，Elrond又开始犯纠结。  
要不要把Thranduil送回他自己的卧室呢？送过去以后他就留那里？或者他就在这陪着Thranduil？  
“Elrond……白天有件事。”Thranduil突然打断了Elrond的走神。  
“嗯？”Elrond看着Thranduil认真的表情，怕是有什么正事。  
“今天有份公文说，矮人和人类那边都要续签合同，我刚刚想到……早上可能批得草率了，一百年对我们不算什么，但外面的世界变化并不小，还用老条款的话……”Thranduil本来只是随便一提，越说话眉头就蹙得越紧，最后他撑起身，下了结论，“不行，这事是我做得不好，得趁明天回复送出去之前……”  
“Thran……”Elrond当机立断地把他按了回去，在他耳边温柔细语，“Ethuil，交给我，别担心……”  
Thranduil满耳都是这句话，在反应过来之前，就陷入了沉沉的睡眠。  
Elrond的魔法学得实在太好，这下连Thranduil也光荣着道。  
结果，他刚帮Thranduil拉好被子，门外就传来惊天动地的拍门声。  
“Elrond你给我死出来！”


	3. Chapter 3

从某种角度来说，Oropher是乐于，甚至是在积极地放纵Elrond和Thranduil的。  
既然好不容易有条件，就任他们像孩子一样地闹，如果都没有熊过，精生哪里完整？  
所以在后来的一次星光晚宴上，Oropher替代了Thranduil，一边端着架子喝酒一边坐镇全场，偶尔也下来与民同乐一番。而对于Thranduil和Elrond手牵着手溜走，Oropher只是没事人一样又呷了口酒，继续兴趣盎然地欣赏木精灵们围着篝火载歌载舞。

“所以说，Thran，我们是为什么要逃？”嘻嘻哈哈地到了僻静无人的一处走廊，Elrond将Thranduil贴墙箍在怀里，吻了吻他的鬓发，有些不解地问着始作俑者。  
Thranduil貌似认真地想了想，答道：“好玩。”  
比Thranduil的答案更让人匪夷所思的是Elrond的回应，“嗯，的确挺好玩。”  
“背着Ada偷跑出来挺刺激的。”Thranduil孩子气地说着。  
Elrond继续毫无原则地首肯，貌似征求地问着：“那么，我们两个坏孩子现在该做什么？”一边已经将手掌覆上Thranduil的大腿，并且沿着腿缝一路向上摩挲……  
“Elrond！”Thranduil全身开始酸软，印象里几个月来Elrond都没有如此主动过。  
“是在这里，还是回房？”Elrond原本想的是过分到底，当他即将解开Thranduil的裤子的时候，还是顾及Thranduil的想法，问了一句。  
“嗯……万一……有人……”  
Thranduil拒绝得并不彻底，但Elrond还是觉得此时此地似乎的确危险了些，而同时又听到Thranduil难耐的语调，感觉到他腿间已经被自己撩拨得硬挺灼热，Elrond选择了折中的方案。  
Elrond探入Thranduil的裤子，轻轻握住了Thranduil已经开始渗出前液的性器，Thranduil轻喘一声，不知是催促还是推拒。  
“忍一忍……”Elrond附在Thranduil耳边低语，含住了Thranduil敏感的耳尖，手上小幅度地套弄起来。  
Thranduil因为快感，一手紧紧扳住Elond的肩膀，近似于呜咽的声音从口中溢出。  
“啊……”Thranduil全身一滞，爆发在Elrond的手中，身体随之软倒下来。  
Elrond揽住Thranduil，走向卧室来解决今晚的遗留问题。

把Thranduil放在床上后，Elrond原本打算为他扩张，Thranduil却示意他过来，直接解放出他挺立多时的阴茎，张口含入。  
床第之事，几百年来也算是熟稔，Thranduil驾轻就熟地舔舐着Elrond的茎身，再将舌尖在顶端扫刮逗弄，而他侧卧在床、护着隆起的腹部的动作，让Elrond更平添了几许爱怜。  
濒临爆发之前，Elrond微微抽离了一些，生怕Thranduil呛着。  
黏稠液体灌注在Thranduil口腔的时候，Elrond有意识地用手轻轻卡住Thranduil的颌骨，阻止他下意识的吞咽，精液从他微张的口中流泻下来。  
Elrond轻柔地帮Thranduil翻过身，从床尾的外袍里抽了丝帕，打算帮他擦拭，却被Thranduil阻止。  
Thranduil扣住他的手腕，哑声邀约道：“继续。”  
Elrond这次没有废话，从善如流地再把Thranduil翻成侧卧的姿势，右手环过Thranduil右腿的腿弯，将他的腿弯折着抱住，一指探入穴口小心地试探。  
Elrond之前就发现，孕期的Thranduil，那处比平常更加湿热且容易扩张，很快就可以容纳四指的进出。  
Elrond将自己的性器抵上，缓缓滑入，浅浅抽送，双手绕到Thranduil胸前安慰者他寂寞已久的乳珠。  
“啊……El……Eron……”  
从Thranduil口中溢出的这般甜腻而渴望的呻吟，是由于Elrond，这美妙的器乐，也永远只会为了他而演奏。  
这样的认知每每都让Elrond的心头被满足与爱意充盈，他也爱透了情到浓时的Thranduil吞去他名字的两个音节，用软糯不清的鼻音唤他……  
Thranduil再次在Elrond的抽插下缴械投降，Elrond也及时拔出，精液喷洒在Thranduil的臀部和腿根。  
Elrond探身轻吻起Thranduil的额头和鼻尖，等Thranduil恢复了一会，半扶半抱着他去清洗。

泡在池子里的Thranduil享受着Elrond的按摩，又故态复萌地开始作。  
“Elrond，那顶王冠的事情我说了好几个礼拜了……”  
“嗯？你是说——”  
“都说多少遍了？几百年了，年年就是春夏秋冬春华秋实，然后到了冬天秃光……”  
“这件事早解决过了吧，冬天上面也是有叶子的……”  
“你管那几片稀稀拉拉的叫叶子？我说了，不光要绿叶浆果和枫叶……”  
“呃，加点花？”  
“你才加点花！什么破品味？信不信我把你头上插满花？简直成何体统……”  
Elrond任劳任怨地帮Thranduil洗完，重新安顿他上床，Thranduil还没放弃刚刚的话题。  
“怎么一时半会想不到什么适合待头上的植物……这得拿本植物图鉴来看看……”  
等到Elrond想到应该答句话的时候，Thranduil已经碎碎念着睡着了。

Elrond想了想，还是帮Thranduil折好被子，转身出了房间，当真走向了藏书室，打算拿几本植物图鉴来。  
Elrond拾级而下，径直推开那扇他已经不能再熟悉的厚重大门，刚想直奔主题，就听见某排书架后面幽幽地传出一个人声。  
“哟，是Elrond？”  
不得不说，大晚上地，冷不防地听到Oropher这把玩味的声音，Elrond多少还是有些发毛。  
“……Ada。”Elrond舌头打了个结，还是叫了他还尚未习惯的亲密称呼。  
Oropher故意砸砸嘴，“啧，这么生硬。大晚上的来干嘛？”  
“我来找几本植物图鉴。”Elrond如实以对。  
“这种时候看这个……是Thran又想起来闹那顶树枝王冠的事情了？”Oropher的猜测神准。  
Elrond点了点头，同时没有掩饰惊异的神色。  
“哈，我毕竟是他父亲。他在几百岁的时候差不多也喜欢这么闹……”Oropher优越而怀念地勾起嘴角，“说起来他现在刁蛮成这样，你还受得了他，我也挺惊讶——闭嘴，别用能酸倒牙的话来解释，我懂，”眼见Elrond张嘴想答话，Oropher赶紧阻止了他的深情剖白，“不过你……”Oropher打量了Elrond几眼，表情稍稍变得有些复杂，“你现在和当年的Thran明明是一个年纪，但从举止和气质上，我第一眼几乎觉得你和Thran同岁，这样的成熟度……”  
“我想可能是我从小没有花太多时间去玩闹的缘故。在这里与书为伴，先人的智慧和记载可以说让我多活了几千的年岁。”Elrond一板一眼地回答。  
想到Elrond特殊的成长环境，Oropher耸耸肩，“这是Thran欠你的啊……”  
Elrond微微正色，“这个问题我早就解释过，不存在什么亏欠。遇见Thran，永远都是我最大的幸运。”  
Oropher挑挑眉，没有再和他争论，只是带着坏笑，引他来看书架里侧。  
Elrond愣住了，书架内侧不引人注目的地方，刻着Thranduil的名字。明显是他的字迹，却也想不大起来是什么时候刻的了。  
趁着Elrond有些发窘，Oropher继续问：“今天晚上你和Thran跑得倒是挺快嘛？”  
Oropher笑看Elrond又变了个表情，摆摆手道：“你们啊，尽兴就好，我知道你是有分寸的……”  
“如果三千岁的Thran在我看来都是由于我的缘故，被迫成长起来的，那何况是你？我欠Thran一段肆意的岁月，而Thran欠你。这就权当是我作为父亲，对你们一点力所能及的补偿吧。Elrond，我愿意以我的亲生孩子般看你、待你，不知你是否又真心接受我这个半路杀出来的、毫无血缘关系的‘父亲’？”毫无征兆地，Oropher突然换了严肃的神色，对Elrond说了这番让他从未想到的话。  
Oropher的话让Elrond始料未及，随后却又豁然开朗。  
他点点头，迎上了Oropher张开的怀抱。

 

放下Oropher和Elrond的彻底融洽不提，之后的每一天，过得基本上是大同小异。  
这天不过是一个平常的早上，Thranduil吃完早饭，和Elrond出去散步消食。在被Elrond扶下走进庭院的最后一层台阶后，Thranduil嘟起嘴，微微皱眉，“我现在胖得要命，行动越来越笨拙了……”  
“Thran……”Elrond倾身一吻，堵住了他的抱怨，低头顺势舔吻上他的颈子，一手托住他的脊背，一手虔诚地抚上他隆起的腹部。  
“嗯，El……嗯……”Thranduil的唇舌和Elrond深深纠缠着，突然呻吟着想退开。  
Elrond起先以为Thranduil只是要换气，却在Thranduil说出下一句话的时候白了脸色。  
“疼……”  
Elrond倍着小心，以最快速度打横抱起Thranduil，疾行起来，时而小声安抚着Thranduil，时而对着走廊上碰见的每个侍卫和侍女大声地发号施令。  
“Thran，别怕，别慌，会没事的，会顺利的……”Elrond一遍遍地在Thranduil耳边说着。  
而Thranduil只是笑笑，伸手戳戳Elrond的脸颊，“我怕什么？你别在这慌就可以了。”

Oropher听闻消息的时候，也是脸色大变，二话不说就往Thranduil的卧室赶。  
他半路上不由得想出一些揪心乃至惨烈的画面，又忙不迭地将这些可怕的念头粗暴地赶出脑海。  
等他终于赶到，他对眼前猛然出现的一副和谐而温馨的画面反而没有准备，足足懵了片刻。  
Thranduil半坐在床头，有些脱力地靠在Elrond怀里，而他手上，还抱着一个小小的精灵团子。  
“Ada。”Thranduil抬头招呼他，嘴角牵出一丝幸福的笑容。  
Oropher凑近了看那刚出生的小精灵，几缕稀拉的的金色毛发，睁开了蓝灰色的眸子打量着他，小脸上绽出一个明媚的笑容。  
Oropher的心一下子就被柔软击中，Thranduil会意地将孩子递到他怀里，小精灵肉乎乎的小手攥住了他从肩头垂落下的一缕银发。  
“你们想好名字了吗？”  
“有的。我们决定叫他Legolas。”Elrond答道。这是他构想已久的名字。  
Oropher玩味而赞赏地浅笑起来，“西尔凡语……绿叶。”  
“礼赞这片广袤而伟大的森林，礼赞这片土地上热情而勇敢的住民，礼赞赋予他生命的最隽永的春天。”  
“真是够酸，拜托你别念诗了……”Oropher砸着嘴吐槽，脸上的笑意却越发明显。  
过了好一会，Oropher恋恋不舍地把Legolas交还到Thranduil怀里。Thranduil微笑着注视了小家伙许久，突然兴味盎然地开口：“我想，这次终于可以大办一场，之前给努曼诺尔的那些礼金和礼品可以回本了。”  
“努曼诺尔……哦，你说刚铎？——没错，Celeborn的好女婿终于没耐住性子把国号又改了一遍，我上周刚收到Celeborn十页长的信专门骂这件事。”Oropher联想起这桩好笑的事，便随口和Thranduil和Elrond分享了。  
Thranduil又笑着沉默了片刻，忽而再次开口，“其实，我之前也想着改国号的事……”  
“Eryn Lasgalen。”  
随着Thranduil低沉优雅的声音，Elrond和Oropher都赞赏地微笑起来，同时看着Thranduil臂弯中的小家伙——  
绿叶之森。  
Elrond将他的爱人和孩子在怀中圈得更紧，在Thranduil颊上印下一吻。  
“如你所愿，吾爱。”


End file.
